sonic_pokemon_originsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ash Ketchum
Ash Ketchum (アッシュ・ケッチャム, Asshu Ketchāmu), is both a fictional character and protagonist of the Sonic Pokémon series. He has always dreamed of becoming a Pokémon Master. Pikachu is the only Pokémon he always been travels with to every region he goes to in his journey. His mother is Delia Ketchum. His father has not yet been seen in the series. Ash eventually defeated all the Gym Leaders in Kanto, allowing him to enter in the Pokémon League. Since then, he has continued to travel, journeying through the various regions, making new friends, challenging all the Gym Leaders, entering each region's Pokémon League, and catching new Pokémon while still following his goal of becoming a Pokémon Master. Since this goal is so close to his heart, he sometimes acts a bit rash and rushes to the next battle he can as fast as possible without thinking. "I choose you!" :—Ash Ketchum. Appearance & Biography :Voice Actor: Sarah Natochenny (English), Junko Takeuchi (Japanese), Not Known (Brazilian), Not Known (Chinese), Not Known (Dutch), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (French), Not Known (German), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Hebrew), Not Known (Hungarian), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (Norwegian), Not Known (Poland), Not Known (Polish), Not Known (Portuguese), Not Known (Romanian), Not Known (Russian), Not Known (Serbian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (Thai), Not Known (Brazilian Portuguese), Not Known (European Spanish), Not Known (European Portuguese), Not Known (Latin American Spanish), Not Known (Latin Spanish) Biography Appearance Ash wears a few outfits, as seen on the series, he also has black hair and brown eyes, and always wears a cap. Over the past regions he had different caps. Ash has two lighting bolts like - markings underneath each eye. Ash has a narrow, triangular, edgy, tuft of hair in the middle of his forehead, that come to point on the right side. Without the cap, Ash has a cowlick. Kanto In Kanto, Ash wears a white and blue short sleeved jacket with pockets have more detail and small gold stripe on the bottom, white collar and sleeves, a black undershirt, blue jeans with light blue cuffs that resemble bracelets, black and white sneakers lack the red dots, green fingerless gloves with light green borders and a red and white cap with a green symbol that resembles the Pokéball symbol on his Alola hat. Also, his belt is missing, and his backpack looks similar to the one he wore in Kalos. Johto In Johto, Ash wears red and white cap with a green stylized "L", but he also wears a jacket that resembles the one he wore in Unova complete with grey pants, black shirt, blue fingerless gloves and blue shoes. Hoenn In Hoenn, Ash appeared with new clothing - a black and red cap with a green Poké Ball on it and wears a blue sleeveless hoodie with gold trim and a white hood, a black short sleeve undershirt with a red stripe, black fingerless gloves with light green borders, light blue jeans with knee stitchings, and blue sneakers. Sinnoh In Sinnoh, Ash appeared with another new outfit, consisting of a black vest with a white collar and yellow stripe, a white short sleeve undershirt, blue cargo jeans, black and red sneakers, and his hat's Poké Ball is blue. Unova In Unova, Ash appeared with a new outfit, new hat and new sneakers, wears a red and white hat with a blue Poké Ball, wears a blue and white hooded jacket with a golden zipper, black baggy jeans, black fingerless gloves with red borders and his red high top sneakers. Kalos In Kalos, Ash wears yet another new outfit, consisting of a blue collared shirt with short sleeves, darker blue jeans, red and white hat and red high top sneakers. Alola In Alola, Ash wears a new outfit different from his previous outfits. He wears a white and blue striped short sleeved loose shirt, brown capris with red outlines with baggy pockets and red folded sleeves at the edge of his capris and shades of blue sneakers. His hat is red, dark blue and gray and the Poké Ball design is white and wears a Z-Ring on his left wrist. * Hair Color: Black * Skin Color: Not Known * Eye Color: Brown * Age: 10 * Birthday: May 22 * Height: Not Known * Weight: Not Known Attributes: Gallery Background Personality Ash is very determined to be a good Pokémon trainer as seen in every episode. He shows a lot of sympathy towards Pokémon usually helping and befriending Pokémon he meets on his long journey. He doesn't like trainers who mistreat Pokémon such as Damian, J, and Shamus. He is a role model to many people such as May, Dawn, N, and Serena. Ash never changes his strategy of all out attacking and using various Moves to defeat other Pokémon. Ash is generally kind, cheerful, compassionate and brave, but can be stubborn, short-tempered, impatient, cocky, reckless and impulsive at times. He has also been seen to be quite athletic, several times through the Best Wishes Series, and once in the movie Pokémon 4Ever. Since entering the Kalos region, Ash has demonstrated much greater maturity and level-headiness; both in and out of battles as he continues his journey to be a Pokémon Master. So far, the only Pokémon League he has won is the Orange League. Since entering the Alola region Ash is shown to be far more enthusiastic than he did in the Kalos region, while at the same time kept his determination and his love for Pokémon. Ash's main goal in life, as described in the first episode of the anime, is to be the world's greatest Pokémon Master. Ash began his journey at the age of 10 as a warm-hearted and well-intentioned but stubborn, rash and amateurish Pokémon Trainer. He was determined to achieve his goal, however, and when Pikachu saw that he was willing to compromise his own safety to keep it safe he formed a strong bond of friendship with Pikachu. Ash is shown to (at times) have a large appetite, usually when he is prompted to eat all he wants (typically shown in the series). He is also shown to be competitive with his eating in the episode "Less is Morrison", when he competes with an overweight boy named Morrison, to see who can eat more. Unfortunately the outcome was not shown Relationships Friends/Allies * Serena * Professor Oak * Nurse Joy * Misty * Brock * Todd Snap * Tracey Sketchit * May * Max * Dawn * Professor Juniper * Iris * Cilan * N * Clemont * Bonnie * Alain * Lillie * Lana * Sophocles * Kiawe * Mallow Family * Delia Ketchum (mother) * Unnamed father * Unnamed grandfather Neutral Rivals * Gary Oak Enemies * Team Rocket ** Giovanni ** Jessie ** James ** Jake ** Meowth * Team Magma * Team Aqua * Biolizard * Team Galactic * Team Plasma * Team Flare Pokémon On hand * Pikachu (♂) Currently in rotation Travel with This section shows the Pokémon that Ash currently travels with, but has not caught. * Rotom Pokédex With Professor Oak This section shows the Pokémon that Ash keeps at Professor Oak's laboratory. * Rattata → Raticate * Spearow → Fearow * Caterpie → Metapod → Butterfree (♂) * Nidoran → Nidorino → Nidoking (♂) * Pidgey → Pidgeotto → Pidgeot * Bulbasaur * Charmander → Charmeleon → Charizard ↔ Mega Charizard X * Squirtle * Krabby → Kingler * Magikarp → Gyarados * Eevee → Jolteon * Psyduck → Golduck * Lapras * Gastly → Haunter → Gengar * Primeape * Porygon → Porygon2 * Muk * Tauros (×30) (♂) * Bellsprout → Weepinbell → Victreebel * Kabuto → Kabutops * Hitmonlee (♂) * Scyther * Dodrio * Meowth → Persian * Arbok * Weezing * Tentacool * Raichu * Happiny → Chansey * Ponyta → Rapidash * Articuno * Zapdos * Moltres * Slowpoke → Slowbro * Staryu * Rhyhorn * Drowzee → Hypno * Snorlax * Exeggcute → Exeggutor * Mew * Mewtwo * Heracross * Chikorita → Bayleef (♀) * Cyndaquil → Quilava * Totodile (♂) * Hoothoot → Noctowl (shiny) * Seaking * Egg → Phanpy → Donphan * Lugia * Celebi * Riolu → Lucario (♂) * Taillow → Swellow * Treecko → Grovyle → Sceptile * Mudkip * Corphish * Torkoal * Snorunt → Glalie * Flygon * Sableye * Latias ↔ Mega Latias (♀) * Latios ↔ Mega Latios (♂) * Rayquaza ↔ Mega Rayquaza * Deoxys * Starly → Staravia → Staraptor (♂) * Turtwig → Grotle → Torterra * Chimchar → Monferno → Infernape * Buizel (♂) * Gligar → Gliscor * Gible (♂) * Sudowoodo (♂) * Pachirisu * Spoink * Mantyke * Buneary * Luxio → Luxray (♂) * Shaymin * Giratina * Arceus * Azelf * Zorua → Zoroark (♀) * Pidove → Tranquill → Unfezant (♀) * Oshawott (♂) * Tepig → Pignite (♂) * Snivy (♀) * Egg → Scraggy (♂) * Venipede * Sewaddle → Swadloon → Leavanny (♂) * Palpitoad (♂) * Roggenrola → Boldore * Krokorok → Krookodile (♂) * Victini * Meloetta * Cobalion * Zekrom * Reshiram * Keldeo * Genesect * Froakie → Frogadier → Greninja ↔ Ash-Greninja * Scatterbug → Spewpa → Vivillon * Fletchling → Fletchinder → Talonflame * Skrelp * Hawlucha (♂) * Skiddo * Mamoswine * Goomy → Sliggoo → Goodra * Litleo → Pyroar (♂) * Florges (♀) * Egg → Noibat → Noivern (♂) * Diancie (♀) * Hoopa * Volcanion * Magearna (♀) * Rowlet * Rockruff * Litten * Zeraora In training This section is for the Pokémon that Ash still owns but are in the care of another Trainer. Some can be called upon at any time if needed. Status unknown This section is for Ash's Pokémon whose current whereabouts are unknown. Released This section is for the Pokémon that Ash formally released back into the wild. Traded away This section is for the Pokémon that Ash traded away. * Aipom (♀) Given away This section is for the Pokémon that Ash gave to another Trainer to keep for themselves. * Beedrill Befriended/Unofficial This section is for the Pokémon that Ash had bonded with over the course of several episodes but never officially caught. * Haunter * Pidgeotto → Pidgeot * Houndour * Egg → Larvitar * Caterpie → Metapod → Butterfree Temporary This section is for the Pokémon that Ash temporarily used. Many of which were rented and belong to another Trainer. * Ponyta → Rapidash * Arbok * Weezing * Meowth * Hoothoot * Staryu * Psyduck * Porygon * Lombre * Piplup (♂) * Sudowoodo (♂) * Pachirisu * Raichu * Spoink * Mantyke * Cottonee (♂) * Pancham (♂) * Luxray (♂) * Charjabug * Vulpix (Snowy) Abilities and Powers Powers Abilities Physical Abilities Fighting Style Strength level Fighting Style Miscellaneous Skills Weaknesses Equipment Gadgets Weapons History Past When Ash Ketchum was a little boy, Ash went on a field trip. However, during the trip, it started to rain and Ash got separated from his group. Ash was forced to take shelter under a hollow tree. However, he noticed a group of Pokémon who were also seeking shelter from the rain. He invited them inside the tree and the Pokémon kept him safe and warm. This experience is what inspired Ash into becoming a Pokémon trainer. He then enrolled in Professor Oak's Pokémon Summer Camp where he would learn about the basics of Pokémon and being a trainer when he gets older. While looking for a Poliwag, Ash happened upon a young girl and fellow camper named Serena who got lost in the forest while looking for her group. She'd fallen and injured her knee after Poliwag startled her. He wrapped a clean, blue handkerchief with a Poké Ball on each corner around her wounded knee to brace it. But she couldn't get herself up due to the pain, so Ash lent her his hand and helped her stand up. While doing so, he even hugged her. Then he guided her out of the forest and took her back to the campsite. At some point before starting their journeys, Ash was friends with Gary Oak until they both fished out a Poké Ball on both their lines. After arguing about who keeps it, they broke it in two, each keeping one half as a reminder of that day. Synopsis Kanto Series Battles Canon Non-Canon Events Canon Non-Canon Achievements Anime and Manga Differences Translation and Dub Issues See also External links * Ash Ketchum Pokémon Wiki Notes & Trivia * ... Category:Characters Category:Males